


This Must Be The Place

by Valiant



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Peter is a Little Shit, Spider-Man Kiss, Starker, Tom Holland is my Spidey, Tony is 43, i don't know how to use these tags, peter is 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valiant/pseuds/Valiant
Summary: Peter comes home from MIT to visit Tony and is miffed to not be greeted at the door. He decides to get "revenge" in the dorkiest way.





	This Must Be The Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stfustucky (iwillpaintasongforlou)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillpaintasongforlou/gifts).



> Hi Everyone! I have never, ever, ever posted a work of fanfiction in the public eye before. This is just a little one shot that I wrote for stfustucky and I hope they like it. <3
> 
> I am most likely going to turn this into a series of little one shots. I hope it doesn't suck too bad. Please give feedback!

A happy sigh left Peter as he stepped off the elevator and into the penthouse. The spring semester was partway over, and he was glad to be back in the city. MIT was great, but there was no place like home.

Home was a happy and familiar sight, yet something felt off. Peter dropped his backpack on the chair by the elevator and toed off his sneakers as he walked into the sitting room. He frowned, a little upset Tony wasn’t home when he was scheduled to have the day free.

“Mr. Parker,” FRIDAY said softly, as if her volume was turned down very low. Weird.

“Um…hi, FRIDAY. Where’s Tony?” Peter whispered back to the AI, rolling his eyes at himself. Why was he whispering again?

“He is in the lab. He said he didn’t want to be disturbed by anyone. However, since you’re you, the Do Not Disturb protocol does not apply,” FRIDAY explained, volume still low. Peter rolled his eyes at the empty room before grinning. It would be pretty fun to sneak up on Tony and he was sure the older man would be excited to see him a day early. He walked back to his backpack and fished out his web shooters, slipping them on.

“Don’t tell him I’m here but make sure the lab door is unlocked so I can push the door open,” Peter said, zipping up his hoodie and sneaking off towards the lab.

His Spidey senses were dialed up and on the lookout for any indication that Tony was on his way out of the lab and he was pleased to hear classic rock blaring from behind the lab’s door. Years of sneaking in and out of May’s apartment as Spider-Man (and super strength) helped Peter slowly push open the workshop’s door and sneak inside. Peter quickly jumped up to the ceiling and crouched there, smiling as he watched Tony work.

Tony was at his favorite table in the lab, his back to the door as he tinkered with a piece of his Ironman suit. Peter could see the older man’s head look up from his suit towards the 3D image projected above the table and back down. Seeing Tony Stark in his element was something else. The older man was dressed in a pair of designer jeans and a faded band t-shirt. Peter loved that particular shirt, how tight it was across Tony’s shoulders, the way the sleeves hugged the genius’ arms as they flexed and –

_No. Don’t get distracted. Yet._ He still had to surprise Tony after all.

Tony was oblivious to Peter’s presence, too engrossed in his project and AC/DC blaring over the speakers. This was the Tony that Peter loved best: dedicated, innovative, and a total dork. Peter crept closer towards Tony from above, stopping when he was just behind and right above Tony. The young brunette stood up from his crouch, dangling upside down as he attached a web to the ceiling.  
Peter gracefully slid down towards the ground, flipping midway so he was upside down. He stopped when his head was level with the back of the older man’s dark hair. Slowly, Peter brought his feet together onto the web to hold himself up as he let go of it with his hands to take his phone out to text Tony.

**Peter:** I’m here early! Come see me!

  
Tony’s phone chimed on the table next to him, bringing the older man out of his zone and causing him to let out an annoyed “Ughhh.”

“FRIDAY, turn the music off. What about Do Not Disturb does your program not understand? Because I built your program and I know you understand it,” Tony griped, setting down the tools he had in his hands.

“Sir, it is a text from Peter –“ FRIDAY began, getting cut off by Tony with a wave as he eagerly picked up his phone. Peter couldn’t see it, but he knew Tony was smiling right now, that one smile Peter loved that was more teeth than anything.

“Yes!” Tony said to himself, making a self-satisfied fist pump gesture. Peter almost snorted a laugh at that. The genius turned around to find himself face-to-face with his boyfriend and let out a surprised shriek that he would deny later, scrambling backwards out of shock. Operation Surprise Tony was a success.

“Jesus, Pete! Are you trying to give me a heart attack? We already have a Black Widow on the team and we don’t need another one. There’s other ways to get my money,” the older man exclaimed, rubbing his chest over his shirt. It seemed like he was starting to relax now that he was getting over the shock.

Peter didn’t look remotely chastised. “I just wanted to surprise you. Surprise!” the younger man said, sticking his arms out to the side and waving them in the air. Tony didn’t look impressed.

The younger brunette pouted and rolled his plump bottom lip between his teeth. Tony was giving him The Stare, the one he reserved for business meetings or for when Peter was acting like a fool. Peter didn’t want to give in, but the weight of Tony’s dark gaze was taking the fun out of his original plan.

Peter rolled his eyes and flicked his wrist towards Tony, shooting a web to his chest and slowly bringing him closer until they were face to face, their lips almost touching. “I’m sorry for startling you,” he murmured against Tony’s lips, taking in the scent of the older man. Tony must have been locked in here the past couple of days because he smelled like coffee and sweat, but he also smelled like home. Tony always smelled like home.

Tony closed the distance between them, cradling the back of Peter’s head in his hands as he pressed their lips together. They kissed slowly and softly, Peter’s hands coming up to fist in Tony’s shirt. Peter’s tongue swiped along Tony’s teeth before pushing inside, massaging the older man’s tongue with his own.

Both men sighed into each other’s mouth as the kiss deepened. Tony moved one hand to the back of Peter’s neck, grabbing it firmly as his thumb pressed into the younger man’s jaw. Peter broke the kiss first, blushing slightly at the fond expression Tony had on his face. He loved the way Tony looked at him and touched him, as if he was the man’s greatest treasure.

“Hi, Tony,” Peter said with a grin, dropping down to the ground to hug his boyfriend properly.

“Hi, baby,” Tony hummed into Peter’s hair, pressing a kiss into it, “Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/valiantthewriter


End file.
